undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Elise
Lady Elise is a OC of ArachnoGia. Description Always one to entertain with small magic shows at a young age but with one problem; She was quite narcissistic nonetheless Elise wanted to fulfill her life dream of becoming a famous magician performing across the Underground and showing her great talent of magic to a whole new audience, with wanting to be famous with the likes of Mettaton she set out on becoming the best Magician that ever was. Upon her travels she showed the younger audiences her magnificent skill (That and her ego) to crowds showing her works to inspire young monsters to use magic properly and be just like her one day throughout the Underground she slowly started to rise to the top but it seemed like she needed to step up her game, Inspired by Mettaton on Television she became interested in showing her Magic Shows live so with that she traveled to Hotland to audition to star in Mettaton's shows. Upon her journey she encountered the Human and encountering it on her travels she'd take take the opportunity to surprise the human, with that in mind she'd thought on giving a show along the way to which the two battled with Elise showing some tricks that were never before seen. After being defeated she was shown a second wind by the Human that made her even more inspired which boosted her hopes (And self-pride) that made her determined to show all monsters on Magic and entertainment purposes... little did she know was, a Magician never tells their secret. Appearance Elise is styled with combed Black-Hair with hints of purple in some areas combined with a long side fringe. She also has Magenta eyes alongside light gray skin giving the fact while she does look it she's not in fact human. Elise is a rather tall monster who wears a Black neck leotard combined with a tailed cape at the back continuing the trend with long knee-socks ending with purple flat shoes and gloves with White-ends on the two items of clothing finishing it off with a classic Top-Hat which most Magicians wear along with a nifty wand for decoration. Her casual outfit whilst on a date is a Black Leg-Dress with white gloves and flat shoes. Stats * HP: 4000 * ATK: 14 * DEF: 10 * EXP on Kill: 45 * Gold on Kill: 20 ACT's: Check, Pose, Boast, Spell, Flirt, Pout, Yawn In Battle * Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls of each and all ages welcome one and all to Elise the Magnificence's very first never before seen show now on Television Live! Well... not exactly live yet, but don't touch that dial yet for we've got ourselves special guest tonight, please give a warm welcome to... A Human Child! Pacifist/Neutral * Enough Introductions shall we? Onto the main event starring me Elise! Check * And out of my hat is... Huh, a Hat Trick! * Let me show you a little something I've been working on! * Onto our next Trick, Human be a dear and step into this box will you so I Elise the Magnificent will show to the audience, now everyone in the crowd don't try this at home!" * Now, Now Human this isn't the time to go Heart Eyes when a show is on! 1. ** C-come now, let us continue shall we? 2. *** K-knock it off now you've had your fun, I the great and magnificent Elise command we move on from these compliments! 3. * What an enchanting cast, great potential for a Magician such as me! 1. ** That spell was so powerful it nearly swept me off my feet, keep up the good work! 2. * Come now Human, now is not the time to back down on the crowd, besides it seems the show must go on for the Performance! Pout * My, my how rude I guess we'll have to speed up a little to get that magic mind of yours moving! Yawn * Is that so? Then prepare yourself Human for the show's just starting! Boast ** Oh dear, looks like you've made a miscalculation there dearie! Boast turn fails * Oh yes! hold that pose for I Elise allows this! Pose * Now It is time for the Final Curtain, ready Human? let's go out with a bang with my Final Attack! * Huff... Puff... Well, you do fare tough Human, even I the Great Elise was outshone by your performance for both of our sake I Elise declare this a draw, If you ever feel like a Magic Show maybe we should do this again sometime! Spare * W-well, that didn't even leave a scratch..! 1. ** H-h-hey that tickled... 2. *** ...Okay that hurt, but the show must go on! 3. * Well I... I guess it was just self-reaction was it not? Heh... Fear not Ladies... and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, this is merely a bruise, may you thank our wonderful guest for this performance here tonight.. ...Thank you one and all for coming... You've been a wonderful... A-audience! Kill Genocide * Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce our Special Guest the Human! ...Say, where did everyone go? Was it something me, Lady Elise the Magnificent said? What do you think Human? Huh, what's with that odd smile on your face are you happy about something and what's with that dust on your shoulders? Hey w-why are you coming closer, is there something wrong? S-stay back you've got a sick sense of humor! Genocide * D-don't come any closer! Idle * ... Check * ...Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this show... ..short... ..Thank you all for coming... You've been a wonderful.. Audience. Genocide Flavor Text * A Figure raises her wand for the performance with their hand on their hip. Pacifist/Neutral * An Innocent Magician looking for a performance. Check * Elise flicks her wand around chanting made up spells as she goes. * Elise positions her hat neatly on the side of her head tidily. * Elise dusts herself off from the previous attack. * You say to Elise that her acting is looking great tonight, she momentarily blushes before resuming to the show. 1. ** You tell Elise she looks cute in with her Hat on, she's flattered and once again becomes flustered. 2. *** Finally you told Elise looks adorable in that outfit, she seems disorientated from these compliments and loses focus in her attacks. 3. **** She's blushing beyond comprehension. I think it's time to stop 4. * Quickly you pick up a random stick and waved it around chanting random gibberish. 1. ** With more sophistication you waved the wand around slowly before pointing into the air yelling a powerful beam of blasphemy, Elise joined in this act. 2. * You Pout, Elise doesn't seem very happy about this. Pout * Opening your mouth you represent a fake yawn coming from your mouth, the Magician feels insulted by this. * You pose dramatically though it may be your imagination foreign captions begin surrounding you, Elise joins in as well Pose * The Great Elise is sparing you. * Elise shook her wound off for the audience. Hurt ** Elise is shaking. Hurt *** Elise can barely stand. Hurt Genocide * Just another Magician. Encounter * Worthless Magic Tricks... Check * She's trembling in her shoes. Idle ** She looks scared but still tries to crack a smile. Idle Date (Work in Progress) Battle * Soul Mode: Neon This Mode is quite tricky to attain, It causes the SOUL to go a Neon color with all original controls of the SOUL being reversed almost hexed in a way, making things quite tricky to get used to although while new It can be worked around if memorized correctly. * Box Slice Out of thin air swords come out of nowhere and start slashing the box into smaller pieces this continues until the box is around a 9X9 grid before returning back to normal. The swords and cuts on the boxes do give you damage if you're not careful and can appear nearly anywhere to put you off course. They can even slice in diagonal patterns with irregular size so if one slip up the SOUL can be badly damaged if the dodge isn't timed correctly * Hat Trick Elise pulls off her Hat and sticks her hand in with each time she pulls out various objects from hammer-space and throws them down into the box, some can be dodged, some can heal you and some projectiles you can run into and stop to dodge. * Wand Flick Without hesitation, Elise flicks her wand throwing many different blasts at the SOUL. Some include homing blasts, Blue and Orange mode styles, Bullet-hell tendencies and finally some normal dodge segments from projectiles that move in patterns to irregular shots. * Curtain Fold This attack involves projectiles moving into the screen with suddenly a curtain folding over the Bullet Box, this attack is solely about memorization and where to move though this goes through some trial and error the SOUL can dodge them if the patterns are memorized correctly. * Rabbits The most iconic attack for a Magician, it allows Elise to use the furry creatures by pulling them out of her hat for to dazzle the crowd with her magic into battle. Deploying them causes them to jump around the screen trying to hop at the SOUL. * Spells Elise chants spells from her mouth and into the bullet-board trying to hit the soul with their semi-homing ability, but it wears off when they're fired they can also come in certain speeds whether fast or slow depending on the length of the word she speaks. Trivia (Work in Progress) * At the time of creation she was unknowingly based off Trucy Wright from the Ace Attorney: Apollo Justice series. * Elise owns a pet rabbit named Harriet. * Like Dexter she too was born in Waterfall. * Elise's right-hand eye is always never shown. * She is Ambidextrous. * Her favourite consumable item is Sea Tea. * Elise's Undernet user is "ItsLikeMagic" * Nobody has seen what's under her hair. Fan Art Lady Elise 2.png|Reaction Faces jXTx8TL.png|(Credit to The Great Avv) Wrong Rabbit(?) Date Start.png|Date Dress d3AYhIY.jpg|By PaperJam Sans. Elise Battle Sprite By Jaz.png|Credit to TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade for this adorable Elise sprite. Lady Elise by Aly.png|Special Thanks to Ami670 once more for this Elise fanart! Untitled drawing by killiancwale-da62ltj.png|Draw the Mob (Starring: a Medic, some Inpyre and a Magician) All used with permission from the Original owners Imported piskel (Elise).gif|Overworld Sprite Lady Elise.png|Sketch of Elise Imported piskel (13).gif|Elise Talking (AKA, Her smile and optimism here to stay) Elisee.png|A Rather Flattering Lady Elise (By Pink Gasoline Inc.) Category:OC Category:Female Category:User;ArachnoGia Category:Monster